


Silence

by TanyaReed



Category: Castle
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after "Tick....tick...tick" and "Boom".  What happens after the episode is over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Kate Beckett sat in the well worn brown chair, staring at a blank television screen. Her elbow rested on a round table meant to be used as a desk. There were four Richard Castle novels sitting on the table, novels that Ryan had silently and secretly passed her when she was leaving the precinct that evening. Somehow, she had a feeling that he wouldn't let her return them. Still, she was not in the mood for murder or mayhem, especially after the earlier events of the day.

She could have turned the television on. The mindless noise might have distracted her from thoughts of a crazed killer, but she didn't know if she was quite ready to be distracted yet.

Around her, her stuff was piled haphazardly. Clothes that Lanie had washed and brought over occupied the only other chair in the room. New personal items, not even yet out of the package, were scattered on top of the scarred but elegant dresser. Her mother's ring and her father's watch were among them. There were other things, things that she had salvaged that didn't need to be cleaned, dropped here and there. Sadly, there wasn't much.

The past few days had been a roller coaster of crazy ups and downs, and it was hard to believe that it was really over. Agent Shaw had moved on to a new case, and Scott Dunn was safely behind bars. Now was the time to start breathing normally again. Kate knew that it was going to be almost impossible to sleep lying in the silence with the time to really think. That's when it would get her. Her body and mind would slow down enough to realize that she had lost almost everything she owned. She'd have to live through the explosion and rescuing Jordan all over again in a strange, unfamiliar darkness. Knowing this, she briefly considered getting royally drunk.

As she sat there, both thinking and trying not to think, night darkened the room. She was reluctant to get up to turn on the light. The choice was taken from her by a cheerful tapping on her door.

Puzzled, she got up and went to answer. As she walked by the messy dresser, she grabbed her gun from its spot in the chaos. With the cold metal in her hand, she tensed and the last few steps were taken cautiously.

The tension melted out of her as she looked through the peephole and saw Castle.

She shook her head and opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Castle?"

He looked sheepish. "Hi, can I come in?"

She moved out of the way and ushered him in with her gun. He eyed it warily.

"You'd better not be here to annoy me," she threatened, shaking it at him.

"When do I ever annoy you?" he asked glibly as he swept past her. 

Kate rolled her eyes and followed him into the room. She saw him take everything in before he settled in her chair.

"Is this all that's left?" he asked softly.

"Mostly," she told him, willing the sadness from her voice. "There are a few things that need cleaning, but...for the most part..."

He frowned, tapping his fingers on the table. His eyes were on his hand, so, after placing her gun back on the dresser, Kate settled herself on the very edge of the bed just a few feet from him.

"I'm sorry this whole thing happened," he said quietly before glancing up at her.

"So am I," she said honestly, folding her hands in her lap, "but, you were right last night. If this hadn't happened, he'd still be out there killing people."

He nodded, his thoughts turned inward. Then, suddenly, he seemed to snap out of it. His eyes focused on her. They ran over her and over the bed, and his lip quirked.

"Don't," she warned.

"I was just..."

"I know what you were going to say. Remember, my gun is just over there. Besides, I don't need my gun to hurt you."

"Well, that might be fun too..."

"Castle!"

He grinned and put his hands up in defeat. "Your loss."

She couldn't help the smile that came to her face. A knot she hadn't even known was there relaxed in her stomach.

"So, what are you doing here, anyway?" she asked after a moment, nudging him with her toe.

His eyes turned serious again as they once more traveled the small room. "I wanted to know if you needed anything."

"No," she assured him, touched that he cared enough to check on her. "Lanie and I went out to get pretty much all I need after work." 

He frowned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at my place? I still have that unused room. There's plenty of space." Then, he grinned, "And I love having you make my breakfast."

She thought of the way he'd looked that morning. He'd seemed almost like a little boy when he'd entered the kitchen rubbing eyes still blurry from sleep. 

"You're a grown man. I think you can make your own breakfast."

"And risk the danger of burning my delicate instruments?"

When she gave him an incredulous look, he flashed his fingers at her.

"Any excuse to see me in my pajamas," she told him.

"Who me?" he asked dramatically before replying, "Well, I guess you caught me."

Kate was unable to stifle a laugh at this.

"So, what do you say?" he prodded.

"I don't think so, Castle."

"Why not?"

"I can just see the headlines. 'Mystery Writer Richard Castle sweeps Muse off to Love Nest'."

"It wouldn't be like that.."

"Can you promise me? Can you really promise me that reporters won't plant that in people's minds?"

She didn't mention the other hazards of living with him. In fact, she tried not to think of them.

He straightened in his chair. "I..." Then, he instantly deflated and answered honestly, "No."

"Of course you can't. Don't worry, Castle. I'll be all right. And I'm sure Alexis will make you breakfast if you ask."

"She really liked having you there, you know."

"Are you trying to guilt trip me into coming with you?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Then, no."

"Good."

"At least let me put you up at a better hotel."

She shook her head in exasperation. "I'll be fine. It's not as if this is the Bates Motel."

"But..."

"Go home, Castle. It's been a hard day. I'm sure you want to get some sleep. I know I do."

"I can stay if you want," he offered with no hint of humour.

"No. Definitely not."

He sighed in defeat. "Okay."

Kate felt mingled relief and disappointment over how easy it was to get him to agree.

"But," he continued, "I want you to call me if you need anything. Anything. I don't care about the time. Even if it's just because you can't sleep. Promise me."

"Okay." It was her turn to capitulate.

Kate got to her feet, her body feeling bruises knocked into it by the explosion and by Dunn's heavy body. Now that she had stopped moving, her body had begun to stiffen and ache. The pain suddenly flung her back there, to the second time she was sure she was dead. Her body had gone cold as she stared into Dunn's gun. Hope was gone. Fear was, strangely, gone. Time stopped, and all there was was certain death. It started again as a loud shot echoed in her ears, and Dunn's gun went flying.

"Kate?" Castle's voice brought her back from the memory, and she realized--really realized--that she had come close to death twice in the past twenty-four hours. Not only that, but the only reason she was alive was because Castle had saved her life. Both times.

She put her hand on his shoulder. He was looking up at her, and, at her touch, surprise went over his face.

"Thank you," she said simply but sincerely.

He didn't say anything at first and, for a moment, she thought she had rendered him speechless. Then, he grinned and said, "I knew someday you'd be thanking me."

She lifted her hand from his shoulder to smack it gently against the side of his head. "Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head. And if you tell anyone, I'll say you were dreaming."

"Oh, come on. You know my dreams about you are better than that."

"Castle!" She immediately went from grateful to annoyed. She had to admit to herself that she was also amused. Amused irritation was a constant state around Castle.

Still smiling, he got to his feet. "Are you really sure you're okay here?"

"Yes, I'm really sure."

"And you'll call if you need anything?"

"Yes," she repeated, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, then I'll go and leave you to your rest...but I'm calling you in the morning."

"Fair enough." She saw reluctance to leave written plainly on his face. "Castle, go."

"All right." She followed him to the door. "Good night, Detective."

She nodded and he turned and walked out. Kate watched the space he'd been in for a few seconds. The left side of her mouth twitched in an amused smile.

"Until tomorrow, Castle."


End file.
